This invention relates generally to a sandbox, and, more particularly to, a sandbox that includes a sand basin and a water basin connected by a hinge that disengages when the water basin is folded on top of the sand basin.
Covered sandboxes are well known in the art. Prior art sandboxes typically include covers that are connected with a hinge. The hinged cover folds over the sandbox to close the sandbox. Sandboxes have also been designed with horizontal channels on the top of the box. The channels receive a cover which slides between a closed position that covers the sandbox and an open position. Sandbox covers have also been used for recreational activities, such as a pool or a playground structure, when not covering the sandbox.
The prior art connections of sandbox covers, however, are not capable of disengaging when the cover is in a closed position. As a result, children or pets may become entrapped in the sandbox.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sand basin with a cover connected by a hinge that disengages as the cover is rotated on top of the sand basin.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cover which may be used as a table surface while covering the sand basin and a water basin while in an open position.
It is another object of the invention to provide a recreational sand and water table that prevents entrapment when the water basin covers the sand basin.
It is another object of the invention to provide a sand and water table that is simple and economical to manufacture.
The present invention is directed to a sand and water table that includes a sand basin and a water basin. The sand basin includes four sides and a bottom with a leg positioned at each corner to support the sand basin. One side of the sand basin includes an extension with rotation channels on the top surface of the extension and a locking groove on the bottom surface of the extension. The water basin includes four sides and a bottom with two legs. One side of the water basin includes pivot rods projecting from the top of the water basin and a flange with a locking bead projecting upwards from the bottom of the water basin. The water basin is pivotally connected to the sand basin such that the pivot rods of the water basin rotate within the rotation channels of the sand basin while the water basin is rotated from a closed position that covers the sand basin to an open position.
As the water basin is rotated to the open position, the locking bead engages the locking groove. The locked bead and groove connection support the sand basin and the water basin in the open position. When the water basin is rotated, approximately 20 degrees, towards the sand basin to cover the sand basin, the locking bead disengages from the locking groove. The water basin may be removed from the sand basin or may be rotated to cover the sand basin.
While the water basin is covering the sand basin, the water basin may be removed at any time by lifting the basin up and off of the sand basin. If desired, the water basin may remain covering the sand basin. The two supporting legs of the water basin may be removed providing storage pockets and enabling the bottom of the water basin to provides a table top play surface for children.
The following detailed description of embodiments of the invention, taken in conjunction with the appended claims and accompanying drawings, provide a more complete understanding of the nature and scope of the invention.